the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Ivy (episode)
Poison Ivy is the fourteenth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", featuring Poison Ivy as the main antagonist of this story respectively. Synopsis When all of Hero City is taken over by Poison Ivy's love spell, the Wonder Twins and Brainiac 5 must save the Justice League and the rest of the city from being put in a romantic trance. Plot At a soccer game between Gotham High School and Smallville High School, a violent riot breaks out due to a penalty for unnecessary roughness after one of the fans for the Gotham Bats reminds the Smallville Crows fans of the policy that all spectators will receive no refunds during their attendance when Poison Ivy appears to entrance everyone (except millionaire Bruce Wayne) into her spell. Throwing strange flowers around each person, they slowly start to fall in love with everything in town, eventually losing their minds. With everyone (except Bruce Wayne) is distracted, Poison Ivy succeeds in recovering the latest Starro Fractal hidden inside the stadium. This shocks Wayne as he races to his car (i.e. Batmobile in disguise) and changes to Batman; he retreats into his Batcave to call the rest of the Justice League to the Hall of Justice, where an emergency meeting was held. Their new mission is to find out why Poison Ivy's love potion is causing people to become seductive delinquents. Once they arrive at Gotham High School, the League's first place to investigate, they are aware of the odd attractions between students that would have never occurred before. The Flash had a talk with Damien Wayne's substitute teacher, the League's first witness to the crime, only to realize that Poison Ivy is posing as one, distracting him long enough for her to blow a handful of her mysterious flowers into his face, filling him with the love that the town was filled in. The day falls through with the Justice League being infected with the love regaining their relationships with each other. Later, the Wonder Twins were roaming the halls of Jump High School, their school on Jump Street, searching for witnesses of Poison Ivy's scheme, only to find a group of students tickling him and the startling Poison Ivy that attempts to bring him into the love with the rest of the town. Once realizing that the Wonder Twins are immune to her spell, she demands that the adoring people capture him. The Wonder Twins, of course, escape from the school and into the town whose eerie love begins to grow intensely; Poison Ivy abuses her power, controlling the mob to run down the Wonder Twins into the road, but they narrowly escape into an ally where he finds Brainiac 5, who was the only witness to Poison Ivy's crime wave. At first, the Wonder Twins remind Brainiac 5 that this is an unsafe area, they hardly believes him when he claims he's willing to help save Hero City and enlists the Twins' help for the ingredients to the antidote. Brainiac 5 guides the Wonder Twins through many locations retrieving the ingredients from churches, museums, and mines in search for pewter found commonly in stained glass windows, the ectoplasm of a spirit, and rose quartz. After finding each successfully, they return to the school to combine them, creating a green liquid. Thinking they're safe, they're proven wrong when Poison Ivy pounds down the door with her minions under her spell that have been demanded to steal the antidote before they save the town. The trio finally escape and revive the League back into their normal state, angering the people in the love. Brainiac 5, upon transforming into a car, drives the Justice League away from the attacking town. The League tries to settle what really happened while they were under her love spell, and what it meant to them while shuffling through the library. Though Superman and Wonder Woman both agree that they didn't need the spell, the Flash and Green Lantern are both reluctant to show their true feelings. Thinking about the attire that Poison Ivy had dressed in, the League realizes she's chosen a prom dress and traced it down to a girl who was laughed out of the school by a vicious joke during the Jump High School prom, whose real name is Pamela Lillian Isley. The League then recreates the antidote into many canisters that they had disguised themselves. Dressed as the common love struck citizens, the League crash the Jump High School prom that the citizens have created to honor the new prom queen of Jump High, Poison Ivy. However, the League uses the antidote on all the townspeople, turning them back to normal. Batman uses a trap to catch Poison Ivy, who soon confesses she was furious at how she was humiliated on the night she was pranked; she left Hero City, but vowed to return for revenge by joining the Legion of Doom, so she found a formula that makes people lose their minds with love, and would use it to claim the crown, then destroy the town the way it destroyed her. While Poison Ivy is taken away for her act, Superman congratulates Brainiac 5 on a job well done; as a reward, B5 has been chosen to be cook for a day at the Wayne Industries Complex's café. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Flash Thompson, a character from "Spider-Man", should make his cameo appearance during the soccer riot scene. * Four characters from Disney Pixar's 2012 film, "Brave" (King Fergus, Lord Dingwall, Lord MacGuffin, and Lord Macintosh) should be seen in the stands, joining the riot to "take them to school". * Bruce Wayne changing into his "Batman" costume, along with his car turning into the Batmobile, should be the similar sequence recycled from Disney Pixar's 2004 film, "The Incredibles", which features Mr. Incredible's suit change and his car's transformation. Meanwhile, the Batman 1960s tv show theme should play in the background during that scene. Category:Season 1